


A Friend In Need

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [23]
Category: General Hospital, The Best Years
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets help from an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Best Years  
Title: A Friend In Need  
Characters: Sam McCall and Noah Jensen  
Pairing: past Sam/Noah  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Sam gets help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone and everyone who reads and reviews this story and the series.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, BY or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 269 words without title and ending.

( Collapse )  
Word used: QUEUE

Drabble # 23: *A Friend In Need*

The front of the queue was long and Sam had been standing, waiting for over an hour. She looked at her watch for what was probably the tenth time and then jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face the person who owned that hand and was surprised to see Noah standing before her. Sam stared at her ex and wondered what he wanted. Their relationship hadn’t ended amiably and anything he had to say couldn’t be good.

However, Noah surprised Sam when he smiled and then said, “Sam, come on, I know a shorter line where you won’t have to wait long to get through.” His grin widened when Sam paused to think about it, but other than that, Noah remained silent.

After a few moments she gave in and followed Noah to another line. Surprisingly Noah hadn’t been lying and Sam thanked him as she set her items on the conveyer belt and had the cashier scan them. She turned back to Noah, only to find that he was no longer there.

With a small smile and a shake of her head, she finished paying for her items and then took her bags and headed for her car. As soon as she was inside and before she started the car, Sam picked up her phone and texted Noah. “Thanks for your help.”

Noah’s reply was immediate and made Sam smile as she read it: ‘I was just helping a friend in need.’ Sam smiled once more and then put her cell phone away, before she started her car and headed home.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
